


Knot meant to happen

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Catboy!Cas, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, Wolfboy!Dean, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are hanging out , the night should be just a few beers, some football and crash on the sofa.<br/>Well the sofa's still involved but Cas going into heat was not part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot meant to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> I have issues, no I'm not joking.  
> I should not think of so many mating fics.  
> Gay mating fics.  
> Gay Alpha/Omega mating fics.  
> It's just porn okay? Pure porn.
> 
> ...
> 
> I regret nothing!
> 
> THANK YOU TOO MY BETA ZARAUTHFORSAKEN

Knot meant to happen  
  
This should not be happening, no, it should not. Dean should not be getting hard over his best friend. His best male friend, from like 7 years old.  
Did Dean mention he was also a CAT best friend?  
Yeah, wrong species to be wanting to shove your cock into there, Winchester.  
_God_ , this was probably like six different kinds of wrong.

Well, at least they were legal.

  
-two hours earlier-

  
Dean raced to the door, tail flicking and twitching happily (He refused to call it  _wagging_ , he was a WOLF not a fucking pet.) all but tearing the door open to reveal a smirking, triumphant looking best friend. The boys name was Castiel, yeah, after the angel, but Dean chose to call him Cas 'cause after a while the name just became a fucking mouthful. 'Specially when drunk.  
The two had been best friends since like 7 when Dean had tried to take Cas' ball of yarn. The dude had a mean right hook. They didn't really care that Cas was a Cat ("I am a black panther decendant, Dean, not a  _cat_ " He had quickly been informed) and that Dean was a wolf. They just worked.  
He grinned when the boy (whose black hair looked like a serious case of bed head) raised a six pack and grinned, kitten fangs flashing. Dean felt an answering grin and ushered him inside, practically bouncing in excitement.  
"Okay, dude! Mum and dad are  _gone_  for their romantic weekend bullshit and Sam's at Gabes so we are all on our own for some motherfucking bro time!" The statement had been followed by a fist bump and Cas' eye roll.  
  
" _MUST_  you swear all the time, Dean?"  
Sometimes you just can't be yourself, dude.  
They'd quickly settled on the sofa, passing cans to each other, football on (Bloodhounds vs Cat claws, Dean was betting on the wolves of course) moving easily about each other. It wasn't the first time they'd been left alone. His mum and dad trusted him (well, more that they trusted Castiel to keep an eye on him but what the fuck ever) and so it wasn't anything unusual.  
  
What was unusual was when Castiel began shifting uneasily, cheeks flushing faintly, eyes drifting from the tv to Dean (who was stubbornly pretending not to notice). His friend had turned 16 a few days back, at that age alot of the male traits hit. It was the time when you figured out if you'd be an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega. Dean simply assumed Cas would be an Alpha, like himself. After all, the dude was a serious control freak with a massive possesive thing going on. (Dean found that out when he tried hitting on Cas' sister Anna a few weeks after they met. He still had the warning scars.)

After a while though, he himself felt uneasy. The room smelled of cherry pie and chocolate, warm welcoming and seductive and Dean couldn't figure out why. Maybe his brothers many bitch products was leaking or something. Not that that explained his boner but then, he was sixteen, the fucking wind made him stand at attention. It was nothing new.  
What was new was the way his thoughts turned from the tv to the way Castiels ears and tail seemed to reflect blue within their raven black when the light hit right.  
  
What was new was the way he noticed his best friends massive crystal blue eyes lit up and sparkle when he smiled. Fucking hell, he wanted to run his tongue up the intriguing line of milky white skin being shown by the low collar of his friends neck. Now there was an idea, make everyone know he was Deans and...  
Yeah. New.  
  
It's not that Dean hadn't ever thought of Cas as attractive, he had, oh hell he had, but he was also Deans best friend and he wasn't an Omega so it wasn't going to happen. At least that's what he figured.  
He tried to focus on the game.  
  
-Now-

  
The game had ended (the cats had won, god damn it, he owed Cas 20 bucks.) but he hadn't noticed until the screaming from the fans happened. He couldn't peel his eyes away from that intriguing patch of skin on his friends fucking neck.  
Jesus christ, something was really wrong here. A flush touched that skin and Deans cock twitched, his fangs bared in need. Then blue eyes met his and he forced his gaze away, blushing faintly.

"Dude, can you fucking smell that?! It's like cherry pie and chocolate, jesus fucking christ." His friend frowned and tilted his head in that 'I do not understand your wolfish manners, Dean' way before his eyes widened in shock and he shifted.  
Fucking hell, he wanted to suck on his friends bobbing Adams apple  _so fucking bad_.  
"I-I... No, I cannot, Dean, when did it get so hot in here..."

Huh, why did that sentence sound so familiar?

 _Oh, oh shit_. That was exactly the sentence Gabriel had said the night Dean was thrown out of Cas'. It turned out Cas' brother was an Omega and was going into heat. Dean paused, looking over his friends face quickly, blue eyes were a mere ring now, leaking black with arousal, cheeks flushed and pink lips seeming fuller, chewed at by fangs. His hair askew from where he'd run his hands through it.

  
_Dear god, he looked delicious._    
__  
Yep, that was oh so wrong right there, exactly that. He should not be turned on by his CAT best friend.  
Right, Dean, because your cock cares so much about what's right and wrong!  
" _Dean_..."  
  
Ah fuck. He slid his eyes slowly back up and could almost picture the look he must be giving his friend. He was so royally fucked right now because Cas was inching closer, confusion in his dark, lusting gaze.  
  
"Dean, please do not freak out but I would  _very much_  like it if you would please fuck me  _right now_."  
  
Dean whimpered. He whimpered because holy shit. His friends already gravelly tone just hit three pitches lower and was aimed right at him.  
  
He was trying, he was, fighting his instincts to just jump and fuck but his friend didn't know what he was asking for, he didn't, they couldn't help themselves in heat. That's what his mum had tought him 'always try to stop yourself, Dean, they might not really want it'.  
  
He threw himself back, almost falling off the sofa, pressed against the arm, ears lowered slightly, a possessive growl lodged in his throat, his tone tight and husky with need.

"Cas, you're going into heat, man, you don't know what you're asking."  
He yelped when a scolding hot hand rested on his thigh and his friend slithered up, silken tail puffed up in arousal, twisting about Deans own very different one, nudging him closer, blue eyes lidded heavily.  
"I'm asking you to fuck me, I thought that was very simple." Dean did not whimper, he didn't!  
"Cas! Damn it, Cas, this is just the lust talking, man, please.  _Holy shit_ , stop touching me! I'm trying very hard to protect your virtue here!"  
  
Castiel, damn him, just chuckled, pressing into Dean, a low purr rumbling through him, echoing deep in his throat. Nosing at Deans throat, rough tongue peeking out to taste the skin there, setting fire to Deans nerves and he growled low, shoving Cas from him in a last ditch attempt to stop this.  
Of course that fucking backfired,  _of fucking course,_  because all Castiel did was lean on his elbows and spread his legs invitingly, allowing Dean to see the wet spot forming on his jeans, showing how his friend was hot, wet and ready for breeding.

  
_Mine, mate, mine, fuck, breed, mate, fuck, minebreedmatemine._    
__  
That was it, his control snapped and Dean was on him like a wolf to prey (ha fucking ha), slamming his friends wrists above his head, mouthing at that pale column of neck that had been driving him mental all night. Licking the skin there hungrily, his voice deep in Cas' ear.  
"Such a slut, Cas, such a slut for me. You want my cock? Want my knot? You'll fucking beg for it then, baby."  
He ran his fangs teasingly against the skin of his friends neck, shredding the shirt from Cas' body, his wolf agitated by clothing, such a stupid invention! He slid his eyes down, hungrily devouring the sight of his friends pale toned skin coming into view, nails raking at his sides, causing red welts to blister over the skin, marking Cas as HIS.

"I tried to stop you, Cas, I did, but I can't help it. Look at you, all strung out and ready for your Alphas big, thick cock" He revelled in the whine coming from beneath him, moaning wantonly when Cas' nails caught his top and shredded it before running down the muscle of his back. Flattening over the boy, he licked and sucked up his friends neck, smugness settling low in his stomach at the dark purple marks marring flawless, pale flesh.  
  
He ever so slowly peeled the tight, black jeans from Cas' body (the two always kicked their shoes off at the door, mums rules), flinging them aside uncaring and pressing the cat further into the sofa cushions. Lapping down his chest, pausing to rub the flat of his tongue against the bud of one of Cas' nipples, smirking when it hardened against his mouth, latching on and growling low as arms wrapped about his head, holding him close. He teased for a few minutes, working downwards, tasting skin and studying the way Castiel writhed, arched and moaned beneath him. Loving the look of utter pleasure written over his friends face. Blue eyes, half shut, watching Dean under thick, black eyelashes, that fucking hot purr vibrating through his body and into Deans.

He bit down hard on one of Cas' producing hipbones, finding himself fascinated with how they pushed up from the blue eyed boys body, ready to cradle Deans hips as he thrust into him.  _God_ , _that fucking idea._

Speaking of which... Dean lavished his tongue over his fingers, looking up to Cas with a slow smirk hearing the sharp gasp, sucking obscenely at the digits, waiting until they were dripping with saliva, before gently rubbing over Castiels hole.  
_Jesus fucking christ_ , he was already fucking dripping, for  _him_.  
  
Dean pulled back grinning darkly, groaning, bending, his tongue lapping at the tight, puckered muscle. Wrenching his friends legs over his shoulders to nuzzle closer at the source of that fucking good scent, sucking at the puffy ring of muscle.  
  
He practically sponged up the sounds Cas was giving out. Broken, breathy gasps and deep, fractured moans, changing pitch with each suck, lick and nibble. Dean pulled back, Cas' wetness coating his lips. Crawling up his friends body, kicking his own jeans off impatiently and crushing his lips to Cas'. Their first kiss and  _god yeah_  it was so hot, Cas' tongue battled with his, tasting each corner of each others mouths, studying the hot caverns there. Tangling and thrusting, he shivered knowing his friend was sucking his own juices from Deans tongue, growling at the dirty, wet sounds they were making, panting heavily.

"Gonna fuck you, baby. Gonna fuck you so hard. Right in your dripping, wet hole. You want that, Cas? Want me to fuck you?"

He thrust two fingers down and in, eyes rolling back at the wet heat that engulfed them, stretching Cas fast and hard. Curling his fingers and spreading them.  
When Cas screamed and arched up, sharp hips hitting his, cocks rubbing and grinding, dragging moans from them both, he knew he'd found his prostate. Rolling it and brushing it with his fingertips, he mercilessly spread Cas' tight, virgin hole for his cock. Growling low, a groan leaving him at the blue eyed angels following words.

"Dean Winchester, if you don't fuck me right fucking now, I'm burning your Dr. Sexy set" Dean grinned, pressing the thick, weeping head of his cock against Cas' tight hole, whispering softly in his ear, tone heated but amused.  
"Pushy bottom, aren't you, baby?"  
"Damn it, Dean!  _Please please fuck me, shove your cock in me, force me open, fuck me NOW!"_  
__  
Oh, sweet jesus, that voice was just _made_  for begging and Dean was only a man after all.  
  
He thrust in deep and the pair gasped hard. Feeling nails grasping and dragging at his back, he froze balls deep in his friend, his knot just touching the rim of Cas' stretched hole. Steadying himself, trying to regain some control. He needed it, needed not to blow right the fuck there.  
"Move, damn it, Dean, fucking move!" He did, of course. How could he deny his mate? His hips pulled back and slammed in hard, his knot thrusting past the entrance of the catboy, causing him to scream once more, twisting beneath Dean, nails dragging down his arms and across his shoulders. Dean knew he was probably going to have marks there but as he gripped bruisingly to Cas' hips, he couldn't care less.  
  
They thrust hard and fast together, Dean being sure to hit that sweet spot as much as possible, bending Cas up to piston deeper, sweat shining on their skins, breath mingling, sharing open, sloppy but so fucking hot, kisses.  
Their tails entwined and Cas whimpered, eyes opening wide, nails biting into Deans skin, his head thrown back and with a cry of Deans name, his cock jerked between them, hot, sticky cum painting their abdomens and chests.  
He clenched tightly about Dean, milking his cock and as Deans knot grew, locking them together, he howled, back arching. Spots flashing before his eyes as they rolled back, cumming hard, his own cock jerking viciously. He collapsed atop his mate, the two gasping, frantically trying to regain breath.  
"Dean?"  
  
He peeled his eyes open at the shy tone of his mate a few minutes later, shifting a little, wrapping about Cas' back so he was no longer crushing him. Spooning his mate, arm tight about his waist, nuzzling his neck lightly.  
"Yeah, baby?"  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I know you didn't want that, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise what it was and I-"

  
"Castiel Novak." Deans tone was sharp and he turned his mates face to him, looking into those watery blue eyes determinedly. Fucking hell, why couldn't he be good with words like Sammy?  
"I wanted this, man, wanted you so bad, okay? I- I mean I wish I'd courted you first and done it right, yeah? But... I don't regret it, I mean you're the only one who knows me, properly 'n all so. Yeah, man, I guess I mean- I'm trying to say I love you? If, you know... You want that."  
  
God he was such an idiot. Why'd he have to blurt things out like that? He looked away, just missing the brilliant smile that earned him. Feeling Cas nuzzle his cheek gently, he couldn't help but smile, his heart almost bursting at the soft touch.

  
"I've loved you since you tried taking my ball."

Dean laughed, just laughed because, they'd be ok. They wouldn't change, hell yeah, they'd have sex but they'd always been closer than anyone. This way though, Cas was  _his_. And Dean? Well, Dean was really okay with that.

  
"Yeah? Well, I fell for you when you punched me in the face... Literally."


End file.
